Hope
by TorresBenson.Lover
Summary: two joints television series due to a bad thing is going to turn into a beautiful relationship of friendship between characters, but the story also has romantic contents! this story contains explicit sexual content and scenes of rape! Hope you like it! Please review!


**At Seattle Grace-Mercy West front door.**

Owen: What do we have?

Paramedic: Female, 35 years old, she was brutally raped and tortured and …

Owen: Oh my god… that's Callie! Page Mark right now!

Bailey: What? How could this happen to Torres?

Owen: (to Callie) oh sweetie, I'm so sorry!

Bailey was controlling herself to not cry, she felt like this world wasn't safe anymore, why would someone do this to a women like Callie Torres, Callie is the most sassy, smart, brave and friendly women that Bailey ever Known.

They went inside and Mark enters the room.

Mark: What a hell happened? I was doing a mandibular repair and I was… (He looks to the women laid and saw that the woman was Callie) Oh my… (One tear fall from his face) What happened?

Owen: She was r-rap… (Breathe) she was raped!

Mark: She was what? She was what? Oh I'm going to kill that bastard! Son of a bitch, how could someone do this to Torres! I'm going to kill him with my one hands, no one hurts the women that I love, stupid monster!

Owen: You love Torres I thought that you were just friends?

Mark: And we are just friends but…

Owen: You love her, don't you?

Mark: Since the day I saw her for the first time, but I never had the courage to tell her and she was dating Arizona, you know…

Mark felt guilty because his best friend that he was in love with was hurt and he didn't have done anything to help her.

Mark: It's my fault… (Controlling himself to don't let the tears fall) we have to call SVU, I have a friend that works there, he can help us!  
Owen: Do you want me to call him?

Mark: I'll do it myself.

Mark made the call.

Elliot answered the phone.

Elliot: Hi man, what's up?

Mark: I really need your help!

Elliot: What happened?

Mark: I'm at the hospital, Callie was raped…

Elliot: Your best friend was raped?

Mark: Yes she…

Elliot: I'm on my way!

**At SVU squad.**

Elliot: (to Olivia) we need to go this case is personal!

Olivia: What happened?

Elliot: Remember when I was shot?

Olivia: Yes.

Elliot: And remember when I told you that I meet the plastic surgeon of the hospital and he became to be friends?

Olivia: I do.

Elliot: His best friend, Callie, was raped.

Olivia: Let's go!

**At Seattle Grace-Mercy West.**

Meredith enters the room.

Meredith: What happened to her?

Callie wasn't wake yet, she has bruises in his chest and legs, cuts in her legs, abdomen, back and breasts, she had an uterus internal cut. She only has to work at night, her best friend was working, her sexy, blonde ex-girlfriend was in Africa, and she was bored so she decided to take a walk, but she didn't know that she was going to sexually assault, she didn't know that she was going to be a victim, she thought that she was not going to be a victim of anything because she was to strong and happy, but what she think that wouldn't happened to her, happened that day.

Bailey: She was raped.

Meredith: She was what? That's impossible!

Owen: It's hard to believe that…

Meredith: How is she?

Owen: stable.

Mark was crying like a baby, but he didn't really care about that because it was so damn hard see the women of his dreams like that…

Suddenly he looks to Callie and saw that she was opening her eyes very slowly.

Mark: She's waking up! (Pause)…I think that you should leave us alone; there are too many people here for her right now.

Everyone agreed leaving Callie and Mark alone.

Callie starts to wake up and Mark holds her hand tight.

Callie: (screaming) PLEASE, DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE.

Mark: Callie wake up, it's me Mark, you're safe now, you're safe now! (He embraces Callie tight).

Callie woke up and starts to cry.

Callie: He hurt me, I fought, and I swear that I fought back but he was so strong, sorry Mark. (Callie was crying so hardly that she forgets to breathe).

Mark: Callie Sweetheart, you don't have to be sorry of anything it's not your fault, and I know that you fought back because you're a fighter, a survivor and you're stronger. You're not alone you have me, and I will always be by tour side, but please don't let that monster win.

Callie: I know but… (Her voice crack)

Mark: I'm here, I'm always here.

Callie: thank you.

Mark was looking at Callie with in love eyes and she felt that.

Callie: You…

Suddenly without thinking that Callie was raped or that Arizona left her 4 months ago, he kisses Callie's perfect and soft lips.

Mark: (Breaking the kiss) Oh my god, Sorry!

Callie kisses Mark back.

Callie: I always knew that you love me but I never have the courage to courage to admit that I feel the same for you!

Mark was speechless for a few minutes but then he said:

Mark: I love you so much and I'm feeling terrible because of what happened to you.

Callie: I love you too and it wasn't your fault.

He lay on the bed beside Callie and holds her tight, he could feel her hot tear on his chest so he held her tighter.

The door knocks and it was Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia: Hi, we're from S VU, Mark Called us.

Callie: Hi (with sad voice)

Elliot: (hugs Mark) Hi man, (to Callie) Mark and I are good friends he saved my life once, and we're here to help you.

Mark: (to Callie) they're good people, don't worry we're in good hands.

Callie: okay (controlling herself to not cry in front of strangers).

Olivia: It's okay you can cry.

Callie was a little bit ashamed about the situation.

Olivia: If you feel more comfortable we can talk alone, and this boys right her go play football or something.

Callie laughs.

Elliot: Ha-ha-ha Liv you're so funny (with ironic voice).

Callie: you two go drink something and leave the ladies talk alone.

Elliot and Mark left the room but before Mark kissed Callie's forehead.

Callie: (starts to cry) I was controlling myself so hard to not cry in front of Mark, he thinks that this is his entire fault.

Olivia holds Callie's hand.

Olivia: You can cry now… (Pause) Can you tell me what happened?

Callie: I wasn't working and I didn't have anything to eat at home, because I'm always too busy to shopping and Mark always forgets…

Olivia: You and Mark are dating and you live in the same house right?

Callie: We live in the same house since I break up my girlfriend but we are just friends, best friends, I think that we are just Best friends.

Olivia: Girlfriend?

Callie: Long story…

Olivia: You think that you are just friends?

Callie: Today he said that he loves me and I said that I love him back, so I don't know…

Olivia: Okay, sorry.

Callie: No problem.

Olivia: Can you please continue?

Callie: Yes, I decided to go to the little market near my house, when I arrived the supermarket and suddenly I felt that I need to pie, I go to the to the market's bathroom but the man who works there followed me to bathroom and… (Some tear fell from her eyes) …he did all of these things to me.

Olivia: I know that's hard but you have to tell me what things he did.

Callie: (breathe) He starts to touch me and I tried to made him stop but he was very strong, and then he lock the bathroom and starts to burn me with a think that I couldn't saw, and then (she breath again and some tear fell from her eyes again) he takes my pants of and he starts to touch my breasts, I was screaming so he cut my leg and my breasts with a knife, and the he starts to become more violent and… and.. He penetrate me so hard that I start to bleed (crying) and he didn't stop penetrating me for 2 hours, all my muscles hurt, It was a nightmare, Than he throw me outside of the bathroom and then he said "If you want more you now were you can find me Princess".

Olivia: where did he penetrate you?

Callie: everywhere.

Olivia: who called the ambulance?

Callie: I did, but I passed out before the ambulance arrived, and my friends already made me a rape kit.

Olivia: Did you have sex 5 weeks before the rape?

Callie: Yes.

Olivia: With who?

Callie: Mark.

Olivia: Sorry but I have ask this, how many times?

Callie thinks a little bit.

Callie: 6 or 7 times.

Olivia: I thought that you're just friends!

Callie: "Friends with benefits"

Olivia: Ohh sorry!

Callie laughs.

Olivia: you're so strong and brave Callie.

Callie: I'm trying to be.

Olivia: You and Mark are so cute together, when we arrived you were laid on the bed embraced, it was very cute.

Callie: And you and Elliot are just partners?

Olivia: No we are also best friends!

Callie: No (laughs) do you love him I saw the way he looks at you?

Olivia: No…maybe…yes…I don't know…

Callie: You love him!

**Outside the room, at the cafeteria.**

Elliot: How is she handling with the situation?

Mark only couldn't think about the kiss and the magic words that they shared.

Elliot: Mark! Mark! MARK!

Mark: I kissed Callie and she said that she loves me back!  
Elliot: What about now you have to ask her to date with you?

Mark: I know I'm going to do it today or tomorrow, I'm going to it soon.

Elliot: At least you had balls to kiss her and tell her what you fell…

Mark: You love someone?

Elliot: Yes, I love Olivia.

Mark: Really? Because she loves you!

Elliot: How do you know that?

Mark: She looks at you with such kindness and love; you have to tell her what you think.

Elliot: I know, let's go check our girls!

Mark nodded.

They went to the room and saw their girls laughing; they enter very slowly and silently.

Callie: One day one patient hit me and I break my nose, Mark fixed it but I was crying like a baby, he needed to sedate me!

They laugh.

Olivia: One day I was infiltrated in a club, and Elliot and I were married and I have to use an animal print short dress, I look so much like a teenager or something!

Elliot: Sorry for interrupting the girls chat but we need to go, Olivia!

Olivia: Ohh I was enjoying our "girls chat"!

Mark: Tomorrow you can have dinner with us.

Callie: That's a good idea, I make the dinner.

Olivia: Okay.

Elliot: See you tomorrow; I hope you'll get better Callie!

Callie: I will.

Olivia and Elliot left the room.

Callie: I love her, she's so funny, and she made me forget about everything, you need to talk with him because she told me that she loves him.

Mark: And he told me that he loves Olivia, and I said that he needs to tell her his feelings.

Mark hugs Callie tight and kisses her forehead.

Mark: And what about us?

Callie: I don't know…

Mark: Do you wanna be my girlfriend?

Callie: yes!

Mark: We look like teenagers!

Callie: Shut up and kiss me!

Mark and Callie's lips both connected and suddenly Addison enters the room.

Addison: WOW! Sorry for interrupting the "lovebirds" but I have to make an ultrasound to Callie.

Callie: Why?

Addison: Because of the rape, we need to see your uterus because you had a vaginal bleeding.

Callie: Okay.

Mark: I go with you!

Callie: You don't need to.

Mark: But I want to!

Callie kisses Mark's lips and nodded.

Addison: You two are dating?

Mark looks Callie in the eyes and said:

Mark: Yes.

Addison: Take care of my girl, okay?

Mark: She's in good hands!

Addison look to Callie and said:

Addison: Let's go!

Addison starts to do the ultrasound.

Addison: Everything's okay… Wait what?

Callie: What happened?

Addison: You're pregnant!

Callie starts to cry.

Callie: NO! NO! That monster couldn't leave a baby on my body!

Addison: Calm down! This baby already has 6 weeks

Mark: Oh my god! This baby is ours!

Callie's tears ended and a big perfect smile appears in her face.

Callie: It's ours!

**At SVU Squad- interrogation room.**

Olivia: Callie is so brave.

Elliot: Yeah, she is and Mark is supporting her.

Olivia: They love each other.

Elliot: He had the courage to tell her his feelings, if I had that courage…

Olivia: What?

Elliot: Did I say that laud?

Olivia: Yes… you divorced Kathy 3 months ago but if you love her you should tell her. (Olivia said that but she was lying because she doesn't want Elliot and Kathy together again)

Elliot: No! I don't love Kathy I love…

Olivia: You can tell me we're best friends, partners for life.

Elliot: You… I love you Olivia Benson!

Olivia: What?

Elliot kissed Olivia on the lips and grabs Olivia close to him, he put his hands on her back, and Olivia for a moment didn't react but when she understand what that was she put her hands on his face and Kissed him back.

They kissed for a few minutes and then Olivia break the kiss and said:

Olivia: I love you too. I always loved you, I love since the day we meet 15 years ago.

Elliot: I also love you since the day we meet but I never had the courage, and I always knew that you loved me I could see that in your eyes.

They kissed again but this time the kiss was more passionately, but someone interrupts the kiss.

It was Munch but he entered so slowly in the room and take a photo with is phone.

Munch: Ops!

Olivia: No you can't show that photo to anyone.

Elliot: Come on Old man!

Munch: Okay. (With ironic voice)

Munch gets out of the interrogation room and went to the offices.

Munch: Who wants to see something very interesting?

Finn: Me!

Munch showed Finn the photo of Olivia and Elliot kissing each other.

Elliot and Olivia entered the room.

Finn: Baby girl, you're dating Elliot?

Olivia: No!

Elliot: Yes, we are dating!

Olivia looks at Elliot.

Elliot: Yes, we are (To Olivia) we wait for these 15 years, now we are not going to lose our time!

Olivia: you're right.

Melinda enters the room.

Melinda: The DNA belongs to Richard Rhymes; he's the owner of the store.

Olivia: Let's go arrest him!

Finn: (laughing) you have to go now, before Elliot grabs you and…

Olivia looks with mad eyes to Finn and he immediately stop the sentence but he didn't stop laughing.

Elliot: (laughing) let's go before Mrs. Olivia Badass Benson, kick someone's ass!

Olivia: (ironic voice) ha-ha-ha so funny!

They leave the squad.

Melinda Did I miss something?

Finn: They are dating!

**At the store were the rape happened.**

Olivia: Richard Rhymes?

Richard: yes.

Elliot: you are arrest for rape.

Richard: I was just having some fun.

**At SVU Squad- interrogation room.**

Elliot: so you raped her like she said?

Richard: yes that woman is telling that rut, everything that she said that I did is true, but I will do it again.

Olivia: You're sick!

They arrest Richard Rhymes.

**At Mark's Home**

Callie: The dinner is almost ready!

The door knock, it was Elliot and Olivia.

Mark: Hi!

Elliot: Hey!

Olivia: Hello where is my girl?

Callie: I'm in the kitchen!

Olivia: I'm going to help Callie you two stay here in the living room, and do not disturb the ladies!

Mark: Okay!

Elliot nodded.

**In the kitchen.**

Callie: Hi lady!

Olivia: Hi!

At the same time they said:

Olivia and Callie: I have something to tell you!

Olivia and Callie: you first!

They both laugh.

Callie: You start.

Olivia: Okay, so Elliot kissed me and we are dating!

Callie: I knew it, congratulations!

Olivia: Now you!

Callie: So… I had to make an ultrasound because of my vaginal bleeding, and Addison, saw that I was pregnant…

Olivia: (Interrupting Callie) sorry sweetie!

Callie: No wait, when she was doing the ultrasound she saw that the baby had 6 weeks, so that means that it's Mark's baby!

Olivia hugs Callie.

Olivia: That's awesome, congratulations!

**In the living room. **

Elliot: we already arrest the rapist.

Mark: Thank you brother!

Elliot was with a giant smile in his mouth.

Mark: Why are you smiling like that?

Elliot: Olivia and I are dating!

Mark: Congratulations dude!

Mark was with a smile just like Elliot's.

Elliot: Why are you smiling like that?

Mark: nothing!

Elliot laughs.

Elliot: Okay (Knowing that Mark was lying)

Olivia and Callie came with the dinner.

Olivia: The dinner is ready!

Mark: I'm starving!

During the dinner,

Mark: Callie is pregnant, my baby!

Olivia: Congratulations!

Callie: I'm so happy!

Elliot: That's awesome, a baby Sloan-Torres!

Mark: Yeah, and now you have to make a baby Stabler!

Olivia looks Elliot in the eyes like she wanted a baby right now in her harms.

Olivia: Elliot and I are dating!

Mark: Happy for you!

They ate the dinner and talk for hours.

Olivia: we should go, it's late!  
Elliot: She's right!

They leave Mark's House.

Suddenly Callie felt that something was wrong and ran to the bathroom.

She sat aside the toilet, she couldn't stop throwing up.

Mark: Baby, it's everything okay?

Callie: (between vomiting) yes!

Mark: You need help?

Callie: No, it's just the baby protesting!

Mark: I'm going to entry to help you, okay?

Callie: No! Please don't…

Mark: Callie I'm with you for the good and for the bad!

Callie: I know but please don't…

Mark: Okay, but call me if you need!

Callie: Okay…

Callie was throwing up a lot, she was also having a lot of pain, and her baby was really hungry today…

Callie: Ahhhh! (Screaming because of the pain that at that moment hit her strongly)

Mark comes running into the bathroom.

Mark: What ha… (He saw Callie passed out on the floor with a pool of blood around her)

He grabbed Callie and saw that the blood comes from between her legs

Mark: The baby!

Mark called a bus and in 10 minutes Callie was in the hospital.

**At Seattle Grace-Mercy West front door.**

Owen: What do we have?  
Mark gets out of the ambulance, Owen was chocked.

Owen: What happened?  
Mark: Callie was throwing up in the bathroom and suddenly I heard a scream and when I got in the bathroom she was passed out in a poll of blood.

Callie was in the ambulance and Owen took her inside.

Owen: She has a vaginal bleeding, we need to…

Mark was panicking afraid that Callie had lost her baby.

Mark: (interrupting) NO, NO, she's pregnant page Addison!  
Owen: She's pregnant? That bastard is the father?

Mark: No I am the father, please page Addison right now!

Owen page Addison and in 5 minutes she was in the room.

Callie's bleeding had stopped but she wasn't wake up yet.

Addison: What happened?

Mark: She…she…

Addison checked Callie.

Addison: Callie's uterus cut reopened, it's not bad and the cut can heal without surgery or stitches.

Mark: And the baby?

Addison: The baby is fine, but she lost a lot of blood and she need to rest!

**At Olivia's house.**

Olivia and Elliot were lying on the couch embraced.

Olivia: You know that I love you, right?

Elliot: you took a lot of time to admit that…

Olivia: I know…

Elliot: But the time come and you admitted it and now we can be finally happy!

Olivia: Finally we…

Elliot shut Olivia with a long passionately kiss.

Elliot and Olivia come closer, and closer, and closer… and shortly they were starting something that they never did before.

Elliot: Are you ready for this? I can wait!

Olivia shut Elliot with a kiss.

Elliot start to kiss her neck slowly, then he starts to unbutton her shirt then she take off his t-shirt.

He put one hand on her abdomen, his hand starts to get down, and down, and when he noticed his hand was already inside of her.

Olivia took off all of her clothes, she was completely naked but Elliot still have is boxers.

Olivia put her hand on his boxers massaging his penis, his face demonstrated pure pleasure, they couldn't wait anymore, they needed to feel each other.

Olivia took of Elliot's boxers and when she saw his penis she started to get a little afraid, it was the biggest that she already has seen, it was huge.

He started to get inside of her very slowly, and without problems he was all inside of her.

The things that have started slowly now were fast.

Elliot's face was showing pure joy.

Olivia already moaning in pleasure.

6 later Olivia felt his hot sperm inside of her body, and she had one orgasm like she never had before...

…pure magic.

They were very, very tired, Olivia lay on Elliot's chest and he embraces her tight and the fall asleep.


End file.
